The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric machine controllers and particularly to controlling electric machines with regard to thermal parameters.
Electric machines such as electric motors are often controlled by motor controllers that are operative to drive, monitor, and control the electric motors. Many motor controllers monitor the temperature or thermal content of an electric motor so as to stop or reduce the load of the motor if the thermal content exceeds a threshold value.